1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vortex burning and mixing (VORBIX) augmentors for aircraft engines, and more particularly to an improved swirler assembly for a VORBIX augmentor.
2. Description of the Prior Art There are two primary components to a VORBIX augmentor: a pilot including primary and secondary fuel systems, and a vortex generation section. As shown in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 314,161 entitled "An Augmented Combustion Chamber Using VORBIX Principle with Core Stream Swirl", filed Oct. 23, 1981 by Richard S. Reilly et al, the vortex generation section has a mixer at the end of the pilot and a swirler assembly which swirls the fan stream to provide mixing with the pilot flow and the swirling core stream. However, burn-out was experienced with the prior art swirler assembly where it partially intercepted a layer of the turbine discharge swirling air. This burn-out is attributed to flow separation in the diffuser section of the swirler assembly. The reverse flow brings back into the diffuser section hot vaporized fuel that burns and damages the internal portions of the swirler assembly.